Problem: $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}5\\ \\ &\underline{\times5}\\ \\ \end{aligned}$ $~~$
Answer: We can think of ${5} \times {5}$ as $5$ rows of $5$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{1}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{2}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{3}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{4}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{5}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{6}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{7}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{8}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{9}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{10}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{11}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{12}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{13}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{14}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{15}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{16}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{17}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{18}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{19}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{20}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{21}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{22}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{23}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{24}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{25}}$ $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}5\\ \\ &\underline{\times5}\\ \\ &~~C{25} \end{aligned}$